


[entering, quietly]

by plutosrose



Series: Kickstart My Heart [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rocker Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Whatever Bucky wants, Bucky gets.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kickstart My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091822
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	[entering, quietly]

Bucky was soft and pliant underneath his fingers, and Steve thought that he might be running a goddamn fever. He reminded himself that this was something that Bucky wanted--something that Bucky had asked him for and that they’d talked through to make sure that they were both okay with doing. 

_“Daddy,” Bucky’d said, running his fingers down his chest while Steve had reached out to squeeze his ass through the silk robe that he wore when they were alone together in his hotel room that never failed to drive Steve absolutely crazy._

__

__

_“Daddy,” Bucky repeated, voice smooth and honey sweet. “I want something special. Do you think you might be able to give it to me?”_

It had been hard to wrap his head around at first, but once he and Bucky had talked about it, (with Bucky also insisting that Steve didn’t have to go through with it if he didn’t want to either) it had been easy for Steve to imagine the scenario playing out in his head.

And want it very, very badly.

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s neck, breathing in the scent of the jasmine soap that he liked to use. Bucky wiggled closer to him, pressing back against his chest. Steve smiled a little and let his hands skate across Bucky’s chest, and down to his waist to undo the loose knot on his robe and pull it off. 

This was how life should have been, Steve thought. No world-ending disasters, just him and Bucky traveling the world together. Just the two of them--together. 

_“I’m going to go to sleep now,” Bucky said, reaching out to boop Steve on the nose. “How do you want me, Daddy? You like the robe, right?”_

__

__

Steve turned bright red, and Bucky grinned wolfishly. 

_“Yeah, you like the robe.”_

Once the robe had been discarded, he let his hands gently roam down to Bucky’s cock, stroking it gently. Bucky shifted a little in his sleep, and Steve pressed a few kisses against his neck. “Shhh. It’s okay. I got you. Shhh.” 

Bucky was incredibly beautiful when he was out performing, when he was interacting with fans, when he was lounging around in a robe in a hotel room--really just all the time. But this was something else entirely, and if they weren’t laying down together in bed already, Steve would be going a little weak in the knees at the sight of Bucky before him.  
Steve grabbed the lube from the nightstand and continued to press a flurry of kisses against Bucky’s neck as he worked a finger inside of him. “You are really so goddamn beautiful, I don’t think that I tell you enough.” 

By the time that he’s working three fingers inside of Bucky, Bucky was letting out little breathy moans that make Steve think that he might actually be awake. It was hard for him to tell for sure, but Bucky had been clear about him not trying to check if he was awake or not unless he was worried or wanted to stop, and Steve wasn’t and didn’t.

Steve reached over to stroke Bucky’s cock and feeling it go from half-hard to full hardness sent a little thrill up his spine. He pressed a couple of kisses against his back, before he reached over for more lube. While he was prohibited from providing Bucky with any detailed medical information on himself for national security reasons, he had been able to tell him that he couldn’t catch or transmit any sexually transmitted diseases--information that Bucky had responded to by pulling him close and whispering in his ear, “Does that mean that I get to have my Daddy’s come in my hole, then?” 

Steve groaned a little at the memory, before pressing his cock inside of Bucky. It felt like a damn near religious experience. Any other thought that he’d had in his head had ceased to exist. There was just Bucky’s warmth, the slap of skin when his hips met his ass. 

When he came, it felt like his nerves were on fire. Like his blood was burning. 

When he came back down to earth, Bucky was looking over his shoulder, a little grin on his face. “That was perfect, Daddy,” he murmured.

Steve leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. “Yeah? It was okay?" 

“Mhm,” he nodded, wiggling enough to remind Steve that he hasn’t pulled out yet. “Daddy. I’m still so achy and messy. You want to help me?” 

Steve let out a growl, rolled over to settle between Bucky’s legs and threw them over his shoulders so that he could eat at his sensitive hole and jerk him off at the same time. 

Because really, whatever Bucky wanted, Bucky got, and Steve was perfectly happy to make sure that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [entering, quietly]  
> Creator(s): plutosrose  
> Card number: 012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908071  
> Square filled: B5, Somnophilia  
> Rating: E  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Established Relationship, Rocker Bucky, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Daddy Kink  
> Summary:
> 
> Whatever Bucky wants, Bucky gets. 
> 
> Word count: 805


End file.
